meerkatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Buttercup Lazuli
Buttercup is role played by Sir Rock. Lazuli Buttercup(VLF018) was born on March 27, 1999 in the Lazuli Mob. Her mother was Zizus and her father was Belgrion. Her litter-mate was her one brother named Mercedes(VLM019). The two survived however Belgrion died of disease followed by Buttercup's mother Zizus died of disease as well. Buttercup wasn't even a year old so her half sister cousin Hattie became the dominant female. An Elveera male joined the group but both soon died of TB. Buttercup was not old enough to become the dominant female so her older sister Sahara became the dominant female. Sahara allowed a Commandos female named Royal to join the group. The Lazuli ran into a puff adder at their burrow. Buttercup got bitten by the snake on the shoulder. Buttercup survived the to the next day but she was too weak to go foraging. Buttercup spent a few days at the burrow recoving. During her last stay, the burrow came under raid by the Zappa. Sahara had just given birth to five pups. Royal was left to babysit but she had wondered off to go mate with a rover. Buttercup was left to defead the five pups and she began to gather them up in the back of the burrow. Lucky for her, the Zappa were soon distracted by the pasting Commandos and fleed leaving Buttercup with four pups. Sadly one of the pups didn't make it. Buttercup started foraging again and soon attacked a rover named Ares. She attempted to mate with him but she was attacked by Sahara and re-injured her snake bite wound. After a few weeks the Lazuli splintered, leaving only seven meerkats in the main group. Buttercup was in the splinter group. She mated with a rover named Nero from the Whiskers. Soon after this the splinter group ran into the Whiskers and the splinter group rejoined the Lazuli. Buttercup gave birth to Smokey, Winter and Ivy on June 6, 2000. Her three pups survived but Winter disappeared after being evicted. In Janaury Buttercup mated with a rover named Vulcan. She gave birth to Fanta, Shuka and Tuxedo on Febraury 17, 2001. Her second litter survived it's first few months but sadly Shuka was predated. In October the Lazuli had an encounter with the Commandos, Buttercup was badly injured and had a hard time recovering. She managed to survived and started helping out in the Lazuli again. In Janaury she was evicted along with Royal, Cleo and Cupcake. Her daughter Ivy gave birth to her first litter, Buttercup's grand children. In Febaury the females rejoined the group but Sahara was still pregnant so she evicted Buttercup and Royal again. Butercup returned to the burrow when the Whiskers made a raid. She managed to fight off the Whiskers while Cupcake moved the pups to safety. The Whiskers were unsuccessful and abandoned the burrow. The pups were saved and Cupcake moved them back to the burrow when the Lazuli returned. Buttercup was badly injured and died from her wounds on Febvuary 28, 2002. Links Lazuli Mob Nero Whiskers Vulcan Commandos Category:Role Play meerkats Category:Lazuli meerkats